


Dexterous

by Beth22_woofie



Series: JohnTen Drabble Dump [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dexterous Ten, Hint of Blowjob, M/M, Seduction, Smut, Ten and his fingers, Ten seducing Johnny, a whole lot of tension and seducing, beth and kat drabble dump, friendship to the next level, hint of smut, mainly johnten but other ships might be there, ost The Weeknd - earned it, straight Johnny, straight to gay, this is a collection of drabbles and shot one shots, we have too many scenarios and plots to waste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth22_woofie/pseuds/Beth22_woofie
Summary: Ten smirked naughtily as he slid down on his knees, hands sliding off from Johnny's shoulder to his hips as his fingers traces an imaginary line on where a belt should be. Johnny was flustered to say the least, ears turning red, fidgeting and not knowing what to do. The whole thing was just a bet he knew he'd never fall for. He's not so sure anymore.





	Dexterous

 

 

Ten smirked naughtily as he slid down on his knees, hands sliding off from Johnny's shoulder to his hips as his fingers traces an imaginary line on where a belt should be.

 

Johnny was flustered to say the least, ears turning red, fidgeting and not knowing what to do. The whole thing was just a bet he knew he'd never fall for. Yuta calling Ten a hot meat capable of making any straight man pin him down to bed. The rest seems to agree as Ten smiles proudly and laughed it off while Johnny denied.

 

"A person's sexuality doesn't change like that, it's not a game Ten".

 

 

 

 

So a few hours later, here they were, a little drunk from a bottle of soju to make Ten a little bold. The gang were just a bunch of low tolerance in alcohol. They were all a bit tipsy but conscious except for Jaehyun who was perfectly sober.

 

 

If Ten was to be honest, he'd dreamt about going a little further with his best friend since pre-debut but Johnny was straight even though he's open minded. He was ashamed for harbouring feelings for the guy who is like a brother to him, being there for him always. But if Johnny wants to challenge him, then it is war.

 

 

Ten kept eye contact, black alluring eyes staring confidently back at Johnny from his position. His fingers tapping lightly on his waistband as if they were contemplating between unbuttoning the pants they were in contact with, and Johnny gulps slowly, trying not to have a hard-on.

 

Ten couldn't help the satisfied smile seeing how the other reacts to his touches. He clicks his tongue and let it slide across his teeth, he grins childishly despite what he just did and suddenly stood up.

 

A wrong move though as he was just merely an inch away from Johnny, hands hovering over his waist, barely touching. It sends shivers down the taller's spine and Ten could feel it.

 

He looks up to see him biting his lips slightly and it makes Ten dizzy, or was it the alcohol? Would it be wrong to go a little further?

 

 

Ten brought his hands up lightly touching the defined collarbones of his best friend that he always admired, his other hand that was on his waist fisted the cloth under his palm.

 

Ten tiptoes, lips moving across his hyung's neck, passing by his ear and sharp jawline before settling on his lips. Johnny hasn't said anything, nor pushed him away and Ten didn't hesitate when he kissed him full on the lips.

 

He didn't expect Johnny to kiss him back though, and it excited Ten when he did, moving his lips accordingly as if he was letting Ten have what he wants. The others laughed but neither of them heard.

 

 

Johnny's mind was in a blur. This was a bet to see if he'd give in and him to prove that just because Ten is attractive doesn't mean he can win over any guy he wants. He was confident he felt nothing but friendship towards the Thai boy, they were best friends. But why was he liking it so much?

 

 

The kiss ended shortly, Ten stopping before he loses himself in the moment, and for the both of them and everyone else. After all he knows Johnny wouldn't let anything more happen. In a bold movement he went for it. He kissed his best friend.

 

 

He dropped his hands ready to leave, but then Johnny held him, warm hand stopping Ten and pulling him in, his other hand at the back of the smaller's neck, reconnecting their lips.

 

Ten gasped, surprised and not believing what was happening. Johnny is kissing him.

 

 

Their tongues met and Ten likes it, he likes it too much and the way they fit together. As their breath got rougher and heavier by the second Ten lets his hands slide back down to Johnny's stomach and he felt it contracting under his fingertips, ghosting out the lines of toned abs. The taller gasped and Ten retreated at that. It may seem like a good make out session, but Ten knew it was probably the alcohol's doing on Johnny's part.

 

 

He moved away and smiles in victory, feeling incomplete inside at the same time. He won, but maybe he lost too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Ever since that kiss, Johnny's mind has been occupied by the smaller. None of the members continued to talk about it and that makes Johnny on edge feeling like someone might decide to declare that he might not  be as straight as he claims to be. He is though, right?

 

 

He becomes too concious of Ten and his every move while the latter seems to be just fine as if he didn't feel anything about the kiss.

 

 

 

He groans when the realisation hits him cold on his back, was he the only one who enjoyed the kiss? Was Ten doing it solely for the bet? He stopped him when dived in for another too. But why was he thinking too much about it? Why did he even enjoyed it?

 

 

He remembered and still feels the ghost of the smaller's fingertips, how they felt against his skin. He had thought they displayed emotions when Ten touched him, moving as if they were dancing, using his skin as a platform, and he couldn't understand if he liked it or not. He didn't hate it so does that mean he liked it?

 

He felt speechless and didn't move because Ten seemed delicate even though he was playing the devil.  Alluring and soft, but perfectly dangerous. Ten has always been good with his hands, they work as expert as his legs moves to a rhythm. The little dancing devil has perfect control of his body.

 

Dexterous.

 

 

It's true he's always been fascinated by Ten. He felt proud sometimes, proud that he was his best friend. Ten has always loved skinship and he never actually minded when Ten drapes his body over him or lets his fingers play. But never once he thought of them as dangerous, dangerous enough to make him want him in some way.

 

Johnny thinks it's wrong, he loves his best friend, cares and been there for him. Being straight wasn't even in the question, it's still possible to want a guy and still be straight, right? But why would it be so wrong even if he wants guys, it's not like he ever minded those before. The problem alone here would be Ten. Ten is his best friend, but currently he is driving him crazy.

 

 

 

Every time he sees his face, he recalls their kiss, making him yearn for another one, or more. He couldn't help but stare when Ten bites his lips or brings his hands up while talking, animatedly scanning him when he does. He wasn't just losing the bet, he's diving deep down to it.

 

 

 

Johnny groans as he falls onto his bed, face planting onto the pillow. He feels his sweat starting to prickle his neck. He should probably take a much needed shower.

 

 

He moans as the water hits his skin, way rougher than Ten's fingers as he imagines him kneeling on his knees, staring almost innocently up at him. He never thought he'd actually do it while thinking of his best friend. His skin heats up at the thought and he brings his hand down to help himself.

 

 

"Johnny boyy" he inconveniently heard the culprit call from outside, probably already inside his room. 'What now?'

 

Johnny stayed quiet, waiting for Ten to leave, but Ten as the Ten he is, didn't. He heard another call, and another. "Are you taking a shower?"

 

"What do you want?" he asked, a little spiteful than he intended. He was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now.

 

"Can I join you?" he rather asked taking Johnny aback and he answered an immediate 'No' before he could stop himself. He hits his head on the wall for being stupid.

 

 

He then heard shuffling, wishing Ten would take the hint and leave him alone with his freaking boner. But much to his horror Ten opted to say the next words instead.

 

"Ohh it this the new camera you bought? I've wanted to check it out!"

 

Johnny immediately stood straight in panic. 'no no no no' Ten can't see it. Not him. He'd always share the pictures he took of the members immediately to their group chat in order to avoid the members from asking for his camera. 'I only take pictures of beautiful things' he once said, and he wasn't nowhere near ready for Ten to see the pictures he stored of him recently.

 

 

He hurriedly washed out and  made a grab for the towel, open the bathroom door and calls for Ten at the same time. Unfortunately, Ten was on his bed, unreadable expression on his face as he scrolls through the camera. Johnny bit his lips, feeling completely speechless just like the other day and he inwardly hits himself for thinking about that.

 

 

Ten turns to Johnny when he heard him call his name and was not ready for the sight. Half naked Johnny with dripping wet hair sticking to his forehead, and he was biting his lips. Was he playing with Ten right now?

 

 

 

Ten always admired everything about Johnny, the way he talks, acts, his goofy personality, his tolerance and skills. It was not a secret that Johnny takes wonderful pictures, and Ten has always been fascinated by this skill. He expected to see scenarios, pictures of the members and himself too. He wasn't disappointed to for all those, but at the same time he got some things he didn't expect.

 

 

There, pictures and ethereal shots of him that he didn't know. Johnny likes taking candid pictures but these were different, certain pictures of close ups of his eyes, lips, ears and also just of him laughing, sitting and sleeping. Ten felt his heart skip a beat but before he could see the better of it, Johnny called his name.

 

 

 

He stared, almost stupidly before looking down, coughing and smiling back up at him. Even though he has many questions and emotions flooding through his mind, he chose to play dumb.

 

"Johnny, you're wetting the floor" he said instead as he got up and made a grab for another towel, dragging the giant down to his bed and proceeded to help him. He isn't blind nor stupid to not realise the tension between them recently since the kiss. He saw the strain between their friendship but none of them wants to talk about it. Johnny seems like he wants to forget it and all Ten could do to help was pretend like everything was fine and that it never happened. But Ten was too busy avoiding direct eye contacts with the other to actually read what the other was actually thinking or feeling.

 

 

Johnny groans when his lower back makes contact with the bed, careful not to let out a moan as Ten expertedly moves his fingers, gliding through his hair behind the towel as he removes the excessive water.

 

 

"Ten, stop" he says, almost inaudible, feeling weak under the mercy of Ten's hands. "Stop" he tries again "Please".

 

 

"What's wrong Johnny?" he asked, languidly combing his hair back and placing his index and middle under sharp chin as he tips his head up. Johnny emits an unsteady breath and Ten squints his eyes, worried.

 

'He couldn't possibly...' he thought as he scans Johnny, his uneven breath, warm skin and hooded eyes and more.

 

 

"Oh my god Johnny!" he exclaimed when realisation hits him square on the face. He laughs out loud feeling cold sweat breaking out at the same time. He's been crushing on his best friend since forever and just wanting him is an understatement.

 

 

Johnny removed his hand and waved at him "Go away" he fought weakly getting redder by the second. Now Ten knows. The said boy kept laughing.

 

 

"Do you want me to help you with that?" he teased. Johnny's eyes darkens at that and Ten felt electrified but he continued to stay sane "I love something soft and sticky in my mouth you know".

 

 

Johnny growled and got up, his boner getting more prominent by the second and walked pass Ten to get changed, or at least pretend to. Ten followed him, leaning against the door, beside Johnny as he admires Johnny's toned abs. "Leave Ten. Please" he begged one last time.

 

Ten smirked, challenging him "And if I don't?".

 

 

Johnny breathes heavily, holding himself up with his arms, "What would you do?" Ten continues, taking one step towards Johnny "What would-" he only managed to repeat and the next second the other had him pinned against the door, hair falling in front of his face, one hand beside Ten's small head and the other holding his waist. Ten's breath hitched, surprised and definitely turned on at the sight.

 

 

"What would you do.... Johnny?"

 

 

Johnny stares at Ten, emotions and wants exploding with an immense pain below his waist. He rests his head against Ten's shoulder, trying to calm down.

 

 

"I'd take you right here if you don't leave" he managed to croak out, the vibrations travelling down Ten's back.

 

 

"And if I still don't? " the vixen asked and Johnny stilled. That made Ten a little scared and excited. Johnny removes himself and looks directly at Ten, pupils dilating and Ten felt small, washed over with the unspoken words flying out of the giant's eyes.

 

Confidence takes over Ten as he takes the lead, softly kissing Johnny on the lips. Johnny on the other hand broke open, deepening the kiss immediately in a hungry kiss. He pushes Ten to his bed as they share open mouth kisses, Johnny groaning as their lower halves made friction. Ten moans softly and reaches down, removing the towel carefully, his nails running down and taking a hold of little Johnny and Johnny swallowed a moan, continuing to kiss Ten.

 

 

"Want me to help you with this?" Ten asked again, breaking the kiss. A smirk playing on his lips but he wasn't joking this time.

 

 

Johnny kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> co-written with Kat, JohnTen shpper-mate. I love you <3
> 
> our IGs: @dazed_eyes02 & @karakaterina92


End file.
